1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a web service, and more particularly to a method to verity the consistency of the security policy of a web service.
2. Description of Background
When composing a web service by combining existing components/services, it is difficult to judge the possibility of a service composition. This is because the possibility of the composition cannot be decided simply by judging the consistency of each service function, rather the consistency of the non-functional characteristics has to be judged.
Thus, there is a need for a method that verifies the consistency of the security policy of each web service.